Hyna Poke HeartSoulEmraldPlatiumBlack
by Generalhyna
Summary: Arabella and the Hyna squad are dead, only to be reborn into the pokemon world. Join Arabella and her freinds as they journey through the pokemon world, refinding the hyna squad, and stopping Team rocket, Galactic, and Plasma in all those regions. R R
1. Prolouge: Death of the hyna squad

**Chapter 1 (Prolouge): The Death of the hyna squad**

_The famous hyna squad,_

_Famous for their laughter and cheerfulness, _

_But more importentlly; famous for their unity and representing unity between caroons and humans, good-guys and bad._

_Their leader and her friends and followers died protecting the entire cartoon universe, from a nameless evil, their bodys were destroyed, but their souls lived on, but no matter how strong the magic users, they couldent be revived._

_Their story was passed through the generations till the storys were forgotten by all, except the cartoon gods._

_The cartoon gods had held onto the souls of the hyna squad, biding the time to wait till the time comes to revive the infamous hyna squad._

_The time was now, as Team rocket had returned after three years of remaining hidden, Team galactics plans on creating a new world and destroying all the humans, and for Team plasma to separate the bonds of pokemon and humans forever._

_They knew it will take the bond of the hyna squad and their leader, so Arcius, the god of the pokemon world, took the souls of the leader and of the hyna members and spread them across into the pokemon world._

"_Go now, children, you will be reborn into new forms, but your personalitys and hearts will remain true and the same once you meet one at a time. Some will being their normal form, some in a pokemon form, but I will bless you with the gift of understanding the pokemon tounge, to remain close and one"_

"_Stay strong and stay true…Arabella Kelly, Leader of the hyna squad"_

* * *

><p><em>In a small town called "New Barktown" a baby girl was born, her hair was brown, but had streaks of blonde in her hair.<em>

"_Shes beautiful" said a male voice_

"_She sure is" said a female voice_

"_Unusual that she had blonde streaks in the brown, but I think it makes our little girl sunny" said the male voice again_

"_(Chuckles) well the name is cute, but I have a better name for our little girl…Arabella, Arabella Erin Kelly" the female said, cuddling the chrishined named Arabella._

"_Arabella…I love that name" the male voice said, rubbing a finger to the little baby girls cheek, smiling as the little baby grabbed his finger, and tried to teeth on it, causing the two to laugh._

"_Something tells me that this little girl can tame anyone with her kindness" the male voice said._

**A/N:**

**Not a bad start, anyway this story is going to start three years after Firered and leafgreen, when Red defeated Team Rocket, and became champion, it will be based around my playabound of "pokemon soulsiver" on my own ds. Anyway, read and review and if there is any suggestions needed, then don't be shy to share.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Arabella Kelly

**Chapter 1: Meet Arabella Kelly**

**A/N:**

**Ok, next chapter, in this you meet me now ten years old (and for physical appearance, think of the leafgreen/firered female character, but her hair tied in a single ponytail in the back of her head, tied with a brown clip, blond streaks in the brown hair, wearing the cloths of the main girl character of soulsilver, and heartgold, but wearing the hat of the Firered and leafgreen female character). Anyway, hears meeting me and how I started my long journey to be both a pokemon handler, reuniting the hyna squad…and saving the pokemon world.**

_Lighting flashed, as shadows seemed to be fighting against other shadows, a bright light then covers the entire vision, as a single shadow faces against a strange shadow of evil, there are screams of protest to tell the person to stop, then the screams roared as the light became blinding…_

A young girl of 10 shot up awake in her bed

"(Gasps and breaths in and out hard)" the girl then looks back and forth around her dimly-lit room (her curtains are drawned), as she breaths in and out, trying to calm down from the dream she had.

'_not again, the same old dreams that keep comeing back to me, nothing but screaming and these shadows, that I see at times, then if they are cleared up, I see these strange creatures that seem to be robots or other types of creatures that seem, familiar and makes her feel less alone, or happy to be with'_ with a sigh, the girl tucks up her knees and rests her head and hands into her lap closed her eyes in thinking mode.

_Had another bad dream Bella?_ Said a gruff-like voice, as the girl, now identified as Arabella or Bella looked up and stared into the eyes of an Electibuzz, who had a concerned look on his face, Next to the Electibuzz was a Polliwhirl, with a mystic water necklace around his neck.

A bit of a note, ever since Bella was little, she had been able to understand Pokemon like they were speaking English, the other children treated her badly because of it, except for a youngboy name Ethan, who actually thought it was pretty cool that she could understand pokemon. Arabella met her Poliwhirl when he was just a Poliwag near the water way east of New Bark town, the Little boy Poliwag instantally bonded with the girl when she saved his life from a bunch of bully Qwilfish, who wanted his Mystic Water Necklace that belonged to his deceased brother (Never mess with a three year old with a stick), the Poliwag bonded with the girl and asked if she can be his friend, since he dosent have a friend and no family, so he became her first pokemon, as she named him Polly.

Polly evolved into a Poliwhirl when Bella was 5 and accidently fell into the water east of the town, and almost drowned, Polly tried to save her from drowning, but was to small and weak to pull her up, Polly struggled to pull her up, but it was fruitless, but never giving up, Polly gained the strength to evolve into Poliwhirl, and managed to save Bella.

She met Electabuzz when he was still an Elikid, and she was 7, she founded The Elekid during a thunderstorm, when she founded the poor fella exhausted and weak and really overcharged and sick, Bella used her raincoat (it was rubbery so it was insalated) and quickly ran to professor Elms lab next to her own home, with Polly following behind with her umbrella, as Proffessor Elm helped healed the Elikid, but instead of returning to the wild, the Elikid chose to be with Arabella and Polly, and therefore, he stayed with her, but surprised the two by evolving into a Electibuzz (due to the energy it absorbed that made him sick) and discharged all the electric energy in the lab (the professor got stunned as Bella and Polly both took cover and were safe), before passing out. Proffessor Elm told the girl and her Polliwhirl that the Electibuzz wasn't safe, but Arabella took no for an answer and went up to the Electibuzz and hugged him stating that she dosent care if he is dangerous, she is going to stay with her and that's that. Well with that, the Electibuzz became her second partner and was named Buzz.

Now end of note, and back to the story, as Arabella looked into the faces of her two worry-wort pokemon and smiled.

"I did, but I am find now Buzz, it was the same as the other dreams I have been having" she said, standing up, clad in her pajamas, as she went infront of a mirror to fix her hair.

_We know bella, but the last dream you have you were screaming loud enough to wake a nest of Heracrosses_ said Polly in a bubbly voice

"Which unfortunally it did (taking off her pajamas and putting on her usual cloths) which I said I was sorry to the leader of the Heracross nest over and over, for awakening them (ties her hair in a ponytail before putting on her hat), and they accepted it when I told them of my dream (Sighed and went over to her bag and picked it up), anyway, come on you two (picks up two pokeballs off her desk), back into your pokeballs, as I am going for a walk, and I need you guys to be ready if a pokemon attacks." She said, as she held out the two pokeballs infront of her two pokemon, as the red beam of light strucked them and called them back into the balls, as she strapped the two pokeballs on her waist, as she walked downstairs into the living room and then outside.

'_the moon is so bright that I doubt I need to ask Buzz to use __flash__ to light the way'_ thought Bella as she smiled and looked up at the moons brightness.

The camera then zooms over the town of New bark town, a small community, but it was still home to her. '_well_ (Pulls out a nest ball)_ I promised Harold that he can join along my journey to be a pokemon handler, along with Buzz and Polly_ (Puts the Nest ball back into her bag)' she thought as she took a stroll down the road to Route 29 to meet with the Heracross tribe nest.

"Well this is where the heracrosses were, but where are they?" said Bella, as she felt Buzz tap in the inside of his pokeball, as Bella lifted his pokeball to her eye level **(note like the way in the 'Pokemon adventure comics' where the top part of the pokeball is clear tinted that you can see the pokemon in it, in hear, it's the same thing as well, where the top part of the pokeball is see through so that a person can see the pokemon inside)**

"What is Wrong Buzz?"

_Bella I feel an electrical field somewhere, its weak, but it's still pulsating_ he said

"Maybe it's a fellow Elect…"she couldent finish, as she was tackled by a blue blurr "WAHHH" she yelled as she fell face forward (meracersly holding onto Buzzs Pokeball still) she turned around and sawed who jumped her, it was a Heracross with a Everstone, carved in the shape of a beetle, tied with string that it wore like a necklace.

"Harold, why in the name of heven did you jump me?" said Bella as the Heracross, now named Harold, helped her up as she placed Buzz pokeball back on her waist.

_Bella, I'm Sorry, but the Elder needs to see you, it's important, super important that you need to utilize the help of your human professor to help _Said Harold, flailing his arms as Bella went into concern mode.

"What? Lead the way" she said, as Harold grabbed on her hand and the two ran deeper into the forest area, to the Heracross nest to see what the elder Heracross wants.

HPSHPSHPSHPSHPSHPSHSP

Deeper into the forest, lives the Heracross nest, various hallow trees serve as homes for the wild heracrosses, but right now in this night, the heracrosses aren't asleep, but are wide awake as a large group of Heracrosses crowed around something.

The Elder hearacross was a large Heracross, that had his eyes closed that showed its age, he had an aged look to him, and wore a necklace of insect orbs.

The elder sawed the other Heracrosses move aside to make room for two shapes that he reconized, Arabella and Harold, who had chosen to be captured by the human Arabella to be with humans, and the trusted human Arabella Kelly.

"Whats going on? Elder Heracross, whats going…" Bella looked down and gasped, on the grown was a metal like being, with a red-symbol on its chest **(A/N: AKA:Longarm/Shockwave Prime (TFA), but is now Longarm)**, the poor metal being had cracks on its sides, chest, arms and cheeks, and seemed to be bleeding strange pink stuff from the wounds on it. Needless to say, Bella freaked

"Whats wrong with him, he is injured, and cutted badly (Walks in a circle) Oh man, oh man (now walks back and forth) I see why I need to get this fella to Proffessor Elm, he is the only one close enough with a healing machine, the pokemon center in Cherrygrove is too far, and I don't have any running shoes to pick up the speed (Kneels down and touches the metal being, and lifted the metal beings head to look at it) Elder, where did you find this fella?"

_Some citizins of the forest villiage founded this metal being in Ariados and Spinarak territory, covered in scratches and gashes, we took him here in order to heal with the berrys of the forest, but Harold suggested that you come and help the Steel being, and pick up Harold at the same time._

"(Nodding and standing up) yes Elder Hearacross (pulls out a great ball and Nest Ball) Harold Into the nest Ball ok?"

_Yes Arabella_ said Harold as he taps his horn on the Nest Ball and got into it, as Bella placed it on his waist with Buzz and Polly, as she kneeled down and pressed the great ball onto the steel beings head, as it gets covered in the red light emanating from the pokeball, and it closed, signifying that it has been captured.

"All right, I have to hurry before he bleeds to death (turns to run but says a quick good bye) good bye everyone" she said as she quickly runs back to New Bark town.

Back in town, Arabella approaches the building that is Proffessor Elms research facility

'_I have to hurry (pulls out the ball that held the strange being inside)_' "Don't worry fella, I promise to do everything in my power to save and heal you ok?" she said, and gave the ball with the being inside the ball a kiss, to show that its ok, and she is going to save him, as she placed the ball back on her poke belt, the being gave a werry look at the girl before sleeping again.

"Ok, hear goes nothing" she said as she opened the door to the lab, which is mysteriously unlocked…


End file.
